Correspondance improbable
by Snape317
Summary: Suite de l'O.S. entre Mariana et Severus. Que va-t-il se passer si ce jeune et solitaire garçon de serpentard se met à correspondre avec cette jeune fille étrangère à Poudlard ? Et si elle lui répondait ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Le 7 juillet 1977

Chère Mariana,

Je vais être honnête avec toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris. Si tu brûles cette lettre et que tu ne me répond jamais, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

La magie n'est pas toujours formidable comme je te l'ai montré lors de notre ballade. Je ne veux pas te parler des cours mais ce qu'elle entraîne pour ceux qui ne sont pas comme nous. Tu peux me comprendre, toi qui a un père moldu. Le mien l'est également. Il est tombé amoureux de ma mère, Eileen Prince, sans savoir qu'elle était une sang-pur. Je ne sais pas si tu sais ce que signifie sang-pur mais il s'agit d'une appellation qui désigne tout sorcier né de deux parents sorciers et cela depuis des générations.

Tu penses donc bien que sa famille n'était absolument pas encline à ce qu'elle épouse mon père. Pourtant, elle ne les a pas écouté et s'est mariée avec Tobias Snape. Pour son plus grand malheur. Lorsqu'il découvrit que ma mère était en réalité une sorcière, il devint complètement fou. Peu de temps après sa découverte, je suis né. Et bien sûr, au fil des années, on découvrit que j'étais moi-même un sorcier. Un sang-mêlé. Cela ne fit pas plaisir à mon père, que du contraire. Il battait déjà ma mère et à la découverte que j'étais comme elle, il commença à me battre. Un jour, après une violente dispute habituelle de mes parents, il la frappa et elle ne se releva pas. J'ai compris que plus jamais je ne reverrai ma mère. Elle était morte, par la faute de mon père, par la faute d'être une sorcière.

Par je ne sais quel miracle, je réussit à quitter le foyer pour Poudlard. En réalité, mon père a été ravi que je ne sois plus présent dans la maison, même pour quelques mois. Il déteste tellement la magie qu'il en a détesté ma mère qui en est morte, qu'il m'en déteste.

Je passe toutes mes vacances scolaires à Poudlard. Excepté l'été. Donc, je suis chez moi, avec mon père qui passe toutes ses journées à boire et à me battre. Toutes mes affaires magiques sont bien cachées, il ne risque pas de les trouver. J'attend avec impatience le mois de septembre. Pas que j'ai des amis à retrouver. Non, je n'en ai aucun. Avant j'en avais une. Mais on ne se parle plus. Tu es la seule personne qui m'adresse la parole. J'avoue que le jour de notre rencontre, j'ai été surpris que tu me parles. Je sais bien que je suis tout sauf séduisant. Je suis même repoussant, je dirais. Il faut voir les choses comme elles sont. Je suis quelqu'un de solitaire, qui ne s'ouvre pas aux autres. Je suis en permanence plongé dans mes livres. Je suis actuellement en train de dévorer un livre moldu qui s'appelle "Le Passeur". Je ne sais pas si tu le connais ? Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'actuellement, je ne sais pas du tout où j'en suis. Je n'ai jamais fait d'effort pour être aimable avec qui que ce soit ce qui explique ma solitude mais pour une raison que j'ignore, tout ça est venu naturellement avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait. M'aurais-tu jeté un sort sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ? Je n'en sais strictement rien mais depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, je commence à changer. Je ne sais pas en quoi mais en mieux je l'espère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça. Je dois cependant avouer une chose, je déteste toute compagnie, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais être en ta compagnie a été pour moi un réel plaisir.

J'espère que tu répondras à ma lettre quoique, comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, je comprendrai parfaitement si tu n'en fait rien.

Severus


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello les petits amis ^^ le chapitre 2 est enfin arrivé. Oui enfin. Je sais que je n'ai rien posté depuis longtemps mais je vais essayer et je dis bien essayer de publier plus régulièrement. **

**J´espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire :-)**

**Enjoy :p**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Le 15 juillet 1977

Cher Severus,

Comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai pas brûlé ta lettre. J'ai vraiment apprécié recevoir du courrier de ta part. Je commençais à croire que je n'entendrais plus jamais parler de toi.

Je suis vraiment désolée d'apprendre ce qu'il se passe chez toi. Je veux que tu saches que je suis là.

Si je t'ai parlé ce jour-là à Poudlard, c'est parce que je ne connaissais personne et que tu m'avais l'air de quelqu'un de plutôt sympa. Tu es tout simplement différent des autres garçons que j'ai rencontré. Tu ne te prend pas de haut parce que tu joues dans l'équipe de football comme quarterback. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà joué au football, il s'agit d'un sport moldu très répandu. Et les garçons qui y jouent se croient tous supérieurs aux autres et bien au-dessus des lois. Ils sont si énervants. Et leurs copines les pompon girls ne sont pas mieux.

Tu t'es livré à moi. À mon tour de faire pareil.

Ma mère et mon père se sont rencontrés à l'université. Dès qu'ils ont obtenus leurs diplômes, ils ont cherché du travail et un appartement. Ils se sont mariés. Trois ans plus tard, ma mère était enceinte. Je suis née un 3 août.  
Mon père a toujours su que ma mère était spéciale. Elle lui a révélé être une sorcière (une sang-pur elle aussi) un an après qu'ils se soient rencontrés. Mon père a accepté la condition de ma mère et le fait que leurs enfants puissent aussi être des sorciers. Je suis fille unique. On vivait heureux tous les trois jusqu'i ans, lorsqu'un chauffard est entré en collision avec la voiture de mon père. Ils ont été tués tous les deux. Ma mère a complètement été dévastée par sa mort. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. J'ai fait une grave dépression qui a nécessité une hospitalisation dans un établissement adapté. Ma mère, quant à elle, a essayé de survivre.  
I ans, nous faisions la connaissance d'Horace Slughorn. Et ma mère a retrouvé goût à la vie. Nous le voyons peu comme tu dois bien t'en douter étant donné son métier. Mais il fait désormais partie de notre famille.

Maintenant tu sais tout de moi également.

J'aimerais bien que tu me montres encore des choses sur la magie. Je n'en sais strictement rien à part bien sûr ce que ma mère m'apprend après mes cours dans une école moldue.

Mon père a toujours été fasciné par le monde des sorciers. Quand j'avais 3 ans, je réalisais déjà des tours. Rien de comparable à ce que tu fais, j'en suis sûre. Ma mère a alors commencé à m'apprendre tout ce qu'elle savait sur la magie. Mon père adorait nous assister. Il était si émerveillé par le simple fait que je fasse léviter un vase ou que je crée une boule de lumière pour allumer la lampe. Je crois qu'il aurait voulu appartenir à ce monde. Le fait d'être marié à une sorcière et d'avoir une fille sorcière l'a mis entre deux mondes. Il n'avait plus sa place dans le monde des moldus mais ne l'avait pas dans le monde magique.

Je crois que ton père vit une pareille situation et qu'il ne sait comment y faire face. Le monde magique peut faire peur aux moldus. Et une fois qu'ils y ont été confrontés, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils ne peuvent plus faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Une fois que tu as appris l'existence des sorciers tu ne peux simplement plus retourner à ton ancienne vie bien rangée de petits moldus.

Les choses changent. Et le changement fait peur.

L'année à venir est notre dernière année. Après, tout sera différent. Je ne peux le dire comment mais plus rien ne sera comme avant. Comme maintenant.

Tu dois juste tenir bon Severus. Notre majorité sera bientôt là et une fois que nous l'aurons, nous pourrons être qui nous sommes vraiment. Plus rien ne nous en retiendras.

À ce que l'avenir a à nous offrir,

Mariana

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? :p**


End file.
